


Get It From My Energy

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Louis gets home, Harry is sure that her brain has turned to mush. She glances up at her girlfriend and realises just how pathetic she must look when Louis bends down to give her a kiss.<br/>“I’m calling pizza for dinner,” Louis says. “You all look like you could use the break.”<br/>“I love you, Louis,” Niall replies before anyone else can say anything. “If you ever get sick of Harry, I’ll be your next girlfriend.”</p><p>A 17/25 age difference story where Harry is stressed from too much homework and Louis relaxes her in Harry's favourite way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It From My Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> An anon on my tumblr prompted me with: "Hiii. I adore you and your blog and your fics. I especially love the 17/25 fic collection and i was wondering if maybe you could write one where harry has midterms or finals and stays at louis' to study and they get adorable and there is stress releasing sex and stuff "
> 
> I hope this fits the bill, bb. ♥
> 
> Follows on from [Baby look in my eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2330810) (verse is in order)

“I don’t think I can do it,” Niall says, sounding as dejected as Harry feels. “I just don’t think I can do it. I don’t think my brain has the capacity to handle this.”

“Bit overdramatic there, babes,” Zayn replies breezily. 

“I’m with Niall,” Harry adds, biting her lip. “This mock exam is in _two_ days. And I don’t think I’m prepared. At all. Not even a little bit.”

Niall stops in her tracks and sighs. “I’m doomed,” she says. “Unless I take the day off school tomorrow and just revise, I don’t think I’m going to get everything learned by then.”

“It isn’t that big of a deal,” Zayn replies with a shrug. “I don’t know what you’re getting worked up over.”

Harry huffs. “You wouldn’t, Miss Top of The Class.” 

“I should go home and just revise all night long,” Niall says. “But Greg and Theo are coming over. I don’t know how I’m going to cope with the noise.”

“Come to Louis’ then?” Harry offers without pause. “You know I’m staying there this week while Mum and Robin are away, I’m sure she won’t mind you coming over to revise with me.”

“Yeah, alright,” Niall agrees. “Babe, you want to come?”

Zayn nods. “I’m in.”

Harry beams. “Great!” she replies. “I’ll text Lou and let her know.”

They walk the rest of the distance to the car park where Niall’s bright yellow VW Beetle is sitting and they clamber into it. Harry quickly texts Louis to let her know what’s going on and Niall starts the drive to Louis’ flat building. They pull into the car park and make their way into the building. 

Harry grins as she sees Walker at the building’s entrance. “Good afternoon, Walker!” she greets. He smiles at her and nods.

“Good afternoon, Miss Styles,” he replies. “I hope you and your friends have a good day.”

Harry presses a quick kiss to his cheek as she heads for the lifts with Niall and Zayn. She unlocks the door to Louis’ penthouse flat when they stop at the top floor and she immediately feels like she’s at home. 

“Anyone want something to drink?” she asks.

“Holy shit,” Niall says from behind Harry. “When did she get this TV? That wasn’t there the last time I was here…”

Harry looks over at the new television set mounted to the wall in the living room. “Hmm? Oh, Louis got that last week. Her old one went all pixelated.”

“Can we watch some TV?” Niall asks.

“Homework first,” Harry replies. “Make yourselves comfortable, I’m going to get some snacks.”

“Junk food, please!” Niall exclaims. “None of that healthy shit you probably have stored here.”

Harry huffs and turns on her heel to head into the kitchen. She prepares an array of snacks, some healthy, and some for Niall. She knows that Zayn will at least be polite enough to try Harry’s healthy snacks. She gets them a bottle of water each as well and carries them in on a tray into the lounge room. Niall is on the floor already, sprawled out on the plush carpet, her bare feet propped up on the couch. She grins up at Harry as she sets the tray of food down on the coffee table.

“Your girl has it _made_ ,” she says. “Babe, when we get older, can we live somewhere like this?”

“Anything for you,” Zayn replies. She picks up one of the bottles of water and joins Niall on the floor. 

“I’m just going to get changed,” Harry says. “Help yourselves to the food.”

Predictably, Niall scoffs at Harry’s snack choices as Harry leaves the room. She enters Louis’ bedroom and immediately undresses. She leaves her uniform in a neat pile on the chaise in the corner and pulls on a pair of Louis’ jogger bottoms that are beginning to get to short in the legs for Harry, and one of Louis’ old band shirts. She lifts it to her nose, smelling it. It still smells like Louis. 

With a grin, Harry closes the bedroom door behind her and heads back into the living room. Niall and Zayn are lying down, kissing, when Harry returns. 

“Hey,” she says. “We’re meant to be doing homework, not snogging.”

They part with a smacking sound of their lips and Niall grins over Zayn’s shoulder at Harry. “Alright,” she replies, sitting up. “Homework time.”

“Can we get changed first?” Zayn asks. “I don’t want to be sitting in my school uniform for the next few hours.”

“Same,” Niall agrees.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry replies with a nod. “Louis has loads of clothes. I’m sure she won’t mind you borrowing something to wear.” She gets back up and picks out a t-shirt and a pair of loose joggers each for Zayn and Niall, thankful that they’re all roughly the same size.

They both change in guest room and Harry calls out for them to just leave their uniforms in there so they’re not in the way. Once they’ve changed, Niall and Zayn make their way back to the living room and they sit down on the carpet opposite Harry.

“Now it’s homework time,” Niall says as she pulls her books from her bag. 

Zayn pulls out her notes from that day’s class and sets them on the coffee table. Harry frowns at them. She is _trying_ to make sense of her History homework, she really is, but there are so many facts and dates to remember. They work for a while, trading back Zayn’s notes and helping each other by randomly asking questions whenever they reach a piece of information they think is vital. 

By the time Louis gets home, Harry is sure that her brain has turned to mush. She glances up at her girlfriend and realises just how pathetic she must look when Louis bends down to give her a kiss.

“I’m calling pizza for dinner,” Louis says. “You all look like you could use the break.”

“I love you, Louis,” Niall replies before anyone else can say anything. “If you ever get sick of Harry, I’ll be your next girlfriend.”

She’s met with two indignant “hey!”s from Zayn and Harry and a smirk from Louis.

“You couldn’t keep up with me, sweetie,” Louis says, winking down at Niall.

“I don’t even know what that means but it’s hot and you’re ordering pizza, so my love still stands,” Niall replies. She leans heavily into Zayn at the same time, wrapping one of Zayn’s arms around her body. 

Louis wanders off towards the kitchen and Harry gets up to follow her. She plasters herself across Louis’ back as she orders their pizzas, pressing her nose into the nape of Louis’ neck. Once Louis has hung up from the call, she turns around in Harry’s arms and greets her with a long, hot kiss.

“Hi,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips when they part. Louis smiles and kisses her again, her fingers digging in ever so slightly into Harry’s hips. She sighs against Louis’ mouth and wraps her arms tighter around Louis’ body, keeping them as close as she physically can.

“How are you, baby?” Louis asks when they part again. She pushes some of Harry’s hair out of her eyes and Harry nuzzles her face into the palm of Louis’ hand, pressing a kiss right in the centre.

“Good now you’re home,” Harry replies. 

Louis grins. She slides her hand into Harry’s hair, her fingers pressing against Harry’s scalp _just_ so. It makes Harry’s eyes flutter closed and her mouth drop open in a silent moan. 

“After dinner, I’ll sit down and help you girls, alright?” Louis says, her fingers still scratching across Harry’s scalp. “We’ll get all three of you super prepared for this exam.”

“Mock exam,” Harry corrects softly, her eyes still closed. She isn’t surprised when Louis’ lips cover her own again a second later. She just leans into Louis’ touch, kissing her slowly. 

“Go clear some space in the living room,” Louis says after a few long minutes, her lips grazing against Harry’s as she speaks. “I’ll get changed and join you in a moment.”

Harry nods, feeling a little dazed. She grins as Louis pats her arse as she passes before leaving the kitchen. Harry leaves a moment later and starts to put some of her stuff away that is spread out all over the coffee table. 

Zayn and Niall are snuggled together on the couch and they both look like they’re about to fall asleep. She leaves them be and tidies up as much as she can without disrupting the important papers they’ve left out. 

A short while later, Louis re-joins them, wearing a thin tank top and a pair of shorts that show off her deliciously thick thighs perfectly. Harry just stops and stares at her. She blushes when Louis catches her staring then winks. 

The doorbell rings a moment later and Harry jumps, startled. Niall laughs at her for that and she pokes her tongue out at her in retaliation.

“Baby, can you get that?” Louis calls from the kitchen. “There’s some money by the door.”

“Okay,” Harry calls back. She heads for the door and opens it with a flourish, smiling at the Domino’s boy who is holding their pizzas. He gapes at her for a moment before rattling off just how much money the pizzas are. 

“Umm, Lou, you’ve got one hundred quid here, don’t you have smaller notes?” Harry asks. 

Louis appears a moment later. “Yeah, that’s fine, he can keep the change,” she replies, settling her hands on Harry’s waist from behind. “Have a good night, kid.”

The boy nods and Louis kicks the door shut, taking the top box from Harry and opening it as she walks back to the living room. The smell wafts after her and Harry follows along quickly, her tummy suddenly rumbling with hunger. 

There are glasses of water and cola sitting on the coffee table when Harry sets the boxes down and Niall immediately pushes Harry aside so she can have a box. They all settle around the coffee table with the various pizza boxes open and their fingers already covered with tomato paste stains. It’s heaven. Harry happily chews on her veggie slice while Niall talks to Louis about their homework. She listens to them, a warm feeling settling in her stomach that only comes with her best friends and her girlfriend getting along. She had been so worried at first, when she told Niall and Zayn that she was dating an older woman. But then they had all met and Harry realised that there had been nothing to worry about at all. 

“After we’ve finished eating, I’ll give you all some prep questions, if you like?” Louis offers.

“Please,” Harry replies with an emphatic nod. She could use all of the help she can get, really. The other girls agree and while they keep eating, Louis takes Harry’s pad paper and jots down some questions. She really does have the best girlfriend ever, she thinks. 

She’s grateful that her mum and Robin are away as well so that she gets to spend her entire week with Louis without worrying about being home on time or falling asleep without Louis wrapped around her. She’s absolutely loved their week together so far. It may only be Wednesday but she’s loved every second so far. 

Waking up in Louis’ arms every morning and having breakfast together before Louis goes off to work has given Harry a taste of what living together would actually be like. She finds herself fantasising about it more and more. She pictures her things mingled in with Louis’; their toothbrushes sitting next to each other in the bathroom, doing Louis’ laundry with her own, having dinner together every night. Every moment she spends thinking about it, the more she wants it to happen. 

It’s all been so great and Harry really hopes that it’s a glimpse of what lies for her in the future. 

Once they’ve all had enough pizza, and the leftovers have been put into the fridge, Louis hands each of them a sheet of paper with a bunch of questions on it. Harry bites her lip as she tries to remember everything she’s learned so far. It takes a little while, but she gets down answers for each piece and passes the paper back to Louis to mark. Zayn has already finished and Niall is still scribbling away, so Harry doesn’t feel too bad about it. 

Louis winks in her direction as she passes the paper back with her markings. “Just a couple of dates are wrong, love,” she says. “Nothing to really worry about.”

Harry tips her head back against the couch cushion and sighs. “There’s too much to remember,” she says. “I can’t do it.”

“Of course you can,” Louis replies. “All three of you have done really well so far.” She’s met with three dubious looks and Louis just laughs and stands up. “One more hour of revising, then it’s bed time.”

Harry pouts but brings her book into her lap anyway. “Wait,” she says. “How are Zayn and Niall getting home?”

“Call your parents, if you want, and see if you can stay over,” Louis replies easily. “There’s plenty of towels for showering and the guest room is always set up.”

“Alright,” Niall agrees automatically. She pulls out her phone to call her mum and Harry gets up to follow Louis into the kitchen.

“You’re the best,” she says, crowding Louis against the sink. She kisses her soundly on the lips.

“It’s late,” Louis replies. “It’s probably easier that everyone just stays over.”

Harry just grins at her. 

“Don’t forget, I’ll be gone when you wake up,” Louis continues. “I’ve got that seven thirty meeting in the morning with Liam from Human Resources.”

Harry pouts. “I don’t like Liam from Human Resources if she’s making you have seven thirty meetings.”

Louis bops her on the nose. “She’s got a flight out to Denmark for ten; it’s the only time we can catch up.”

Harry sighs. “But it means I can’t wake up with you,” she says.

“I guess we’ll have to go to bed earlier to make up for it then,” Louis says softly. She presses her lips against the spot just below Harry’s ear and Harry shivers in her arms. “Plus,” she continues, her breath hot against the shell of Harry’s ear. “It’ll give you an _incentive_ to finish all of your revising.”

Harry bites back a groan and she nods. “Yes,” she whispers. They part and head back into the living room, sitting back down around the coffee table.

“Our mums say it’s fine we stay,” Zayn says. “Can we put our uniforms in the wash, though? Mine’s a bit sweaty.”

“Of course,” Louis replies. “Do you both need pyjamas or is that a silly question?”

Niall grins. “Silly question.”

“Figured,” Louis says. “I’ll be back, where are your clothes?”

“Spare room,” Harry replies. “I can do it, if you want?”

“No, you’ve got revising to do; this won’t take me long,” Louis leaves the room and Harry sighs, dropping her head into her hands.

“This is so hard,” she groans. “Who needs to remember all of these dates anyway? It’s not going to come in handy when I’m a lawyer.”

“It probably will,” Zayn comments. She just raises an eyebrow at Harry’s glare. She knows that she probably looks like an angry kitten, and Zayn knows it too but Harry’s so sick of doing History work. It’s making her brain turn to mush. 

She sighs and pulls her text book back into her lap, her notebook next to her side, ready to jot down things that will hopefully jog her memory. She lasts another half an hour before she groans again.

“I give up.”

“Me too,” Niall agrees, closing her book with a snap. “I need a shower and to sleep.”

“Don’t make us do any more homework, Lou,” Harry says the second Louis walks back into the living room. “We’re all going to die from information overload.”

“Dramatic,” Louis chides. “I’ve put fresh towels in the guest bathroom and turned down the bed for you,” she says to Zayn and Niall. “I presume you have alarms set to wake up? Because I’m not going to be here when you get up.”

“Louis has got a meeting,” Harry says with a pout. She’s probably being childish but she doesn’t care. She’s tired, her brain hurts and she still has to shower before getting into bed.

“Bed time,” Louis says, an air of finality to her tone. “All of you, c’mon.”

They pack up their things and after they bid each other goodnight, Harry trudges off to her and Louis’ room. Louis shuts off the lights behind them and closes the bedroom door over when they’re inside.

“Shower,” Louis says the moment they’re in the bedroom. 

Harry nods and follows her into the ensuite bathroom. They strip and step under the spray together. Harry can feel her eyes drooping even as Louis washes her. She has a horrid headache from reading too much and her stress levels are off the chart with how worried she is over a _mock_ exam. She doesn’t want to know what she’s really going to be like when it comes to her A Levels. 

“Baby, why are you so worried?” Louis asks as she turns Harry around to wash her back.

Harry sighs. “I want to make sure I do well,” she says. “I want to get into law school and to do that, I need good grades.”

Louis’ lips brush against the back of Harry’s neck and her soapy hands wind around Harry’s front, resting lightly on her stomach. “You’re smart, princess,” she says. “Worry is natural but you’re going to make yourself sick with it if you don’t relax a little.”

“I’ll be fine after Friday,” Harry says. 

“Then Friday we will do something to completely take your mind off school work,” Louis promises. Her hand slips lower over Harry’s stomach and she feels herself throb between her legs. She tilts her head back slightly so it’s resting against Louis’ shoulder as Louis easily spreads her folds. “There we go,” Louis mutters against Harry’s neck. 

Harry closes her eyes and lets herself feel as Louis’ fingers slowly rub over her clit. She feels her body relaxing automatically, Louis strong and warm behind her. Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder gently before biting down a little on it. It makes Harry gasp and turn her head for a kiss. She rocks down into Louis’ hand, eager for friction. Louis keeps her steady as she slowly but surely brings Harry to orgasm. She’s gasping into Louis’ mouth as Louis’ fingers keep rubbing over her clit in unhurried, even circles, applying the perfect amount of pressure with every movement.

By the time they get out of the shower, Harry has relaxed significantly and she falls face first on the bed, foregoing pyjamas altogether, seeing no point in putting them on just to sleep. She feels the bed dip as Louis climbs on it behind her. Louis’ hands trail up the backs of Harry’s thighs, nudging them apart. She shifts so she’s a little more comfortable, her legs spread enough for Louis to settle between them. 

Louis’ lips are warm where they meet Harry’s skin as she kisses up from Harry’s knee, right to where her leg meets buttocks. She repeats the action on each leg, lingering a little higher after each one. She drags her teeth across Harry’s butt cheek before running her tongue over the area, her lips closing around it to kiss the flesh. Harry sighs, her hips moving back to get more attention.

“Just relax, baby,” Louis whispers. “There’s a good girl.”

Harry brings her arms up to pillow them under her head, folding them comfortably. She gasps when Louis spreads her butt cheeks and her tongue dips between them. Louis’ tongue works in short and steady strokes, wetting Harry’s entrance completely. Harry moans into her arms when Louis’ tongue pushes passed the tight ring of muscle and she automatically rocks back against her. Louis works over her arse, moaning against Harry’s skin, the vibrations going straight through her.

She pulls back after a few more minutes and she leans over Harry, reaching into the top drawer of her bedside table. Harry watches with eager eyes as Louis pulls out her princess plug and Harry feels her hips wiggling in response. 

“You need the comfort right now,” Louis whispers, dropping a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. She spreads a little lubricant on the plug and sits back between Harry’s legs. Harry can feel the tip nudging her entrance and she lifts her hips so Louis can put it inside of her. She bites down on her lip to stop from crying out in ecstasy the second the plug is inside of her, nestled perfectly between her cheeks. 

Harry hums as Louis pushes against the plug just once before she kisses each of Harry’s butt cheeks in turn. She slowly makes her way up Harry’s back, her lips leaving scorching marks in their wake. Her fingers dip into the spaces between Harry’s ribs, touching her everywhere. Harry’s body practically sings as Louis slowly moves up. Louis stops at the base of Harry’s neck and pushes her hair to the side. She presses a lingering kiss to the flesh there before she sits back enough to roll Harry over onto her back.

“How’re you feeling, princess?” Louis asks softly. 

“Good,” Harry replies with a smile. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Louis echoes. She dips her head to kiss Harry briefly before she’s sitting back again. “You still need to relax, though,” she starts as she reaches into the top drawer again, pulling out Harry’s favourite scarf. Louis winds the fabric around Harry’s wrists and loops it through the bed post. Once she’s happy with how secure it is, Harry gives an experimental tug. She nods at Louis and tilts her head up for another kiss. 

Louis kisses her for a few moments before she moves back down Harry’s body. She settles between her legs on her front and lifts Harry’s legs over her shoulders. Her breath is hot against Harry’s skin and she wiggles, trying to get Louis’s mouth where she wants it. Louis keeps her gaze locked with Harry’s own as she dips her head and licks a thick stripe up Harry’s pussy, her tongue flicking out at Harry’s clit at the end.

“More, please,” Harry whines, already tugging against her bindings. 

“Shh, princess,” Louis mumbles as she rubs her nose against Harry’s clit. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

Before Harry can protest further, Louis parts her folds and closes her mouth over Harry’s pussy. Her tongue licks and moves against Harry slowly, teasing her thoroughly. She forces herself to relax against her bindings and just give in to Louis’ mouth. Louis’ tongue dips into Harry’s entrance, pressing against her walls. Harry automatically clamps down, trying to draw Louis in further but she just pulls away instead, drawing back enough to have Harry whining.

“Every time you try to pull me in or whine too much, I’m going to stop,” Louis says. Her lips are shiny with Harry’s wetness and she wants to kiss it right off Louis’ mouth but she nods her head instead. “That’s a good girl.”

Harry bites down on her bottom lip as Louis sucks on her clit. She tries to keep her breathing as even as possible as Louis teases her. She can feel her arms shaking a little from the stretch and her legs are trembling a little over Louis’ thighs but not enough for Louis to stop again.

“You’re such a good girl,” Louis praises. She kisses Harry’s inner thigh briefly before lowering her head again. Her tongue is hot inside of Harry, curling just enough that makes Harry want to cry out and draw Louis in further but she doesn’t want Louis to stop either. “You can come for me, princess,” Louis says. 

Harry nods and lets her body respond to Louis’ request. She can feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach and it just takes a few more hard licks of Louis’ tongue against her clit before she’s coming hard, her entire body shaking with the force of it. She lets out a broken sob, tugging against her bindings as Louis licks her clean. Her body is tingling from oversensitivity, her thighs trembling where they rest against Louis’ shoulders. She inhales sharply as Louis dips her tongue inside of Harry once more before she pulls away completely.

“You were so good for me, baby,” Louis says. She dips her head and kisses Harry hotly. Harry greedily sucks her taste off Louis’ tongue, arching up into Louis as much as she can. “But I still don’t think you’re relaxed enough.”

Harry nods in agreement. “I’m not,” she replies.

Louis tuts and she reaches into the drawer for something else. Harry’s clit throbs in anticipation as she sees Louis pull out the curved wand vibrator. She kisses Harry swiftly on the lips before she gets up off the bed to duck into the bathroom. She returns with a fluffy white towel and Harry automatically lifts her hips. Louis slides the towel underneath her and Harry settles back down on top of it.

“Bend your knees,” Louis instructs. Harry is quick to comply, bending her knees and leaving her legs spread for Louis to settle between. 

“What about you?” Harry asks.

“This is about you, baby,” Louis replies. “You can fuck me after. Or watch me finger myself.” She picks up the vibrator and switches it onto the lowest setting, dragging it across Harry’s nipples. “Besides, making you come is what I love.”

Harry whines as Louis drags the vibrator lower, pressing it against her clit. Her breath hitches and her legs fall open even more. Louis rubs the vibrator over Harry’s clit before she pushes it inside of Harry’s dripping wet pussy. She can feel her wetness slowly dripping down, thankfully landing on the towel Louis has put underneath her.

“You’re going to squirt for me, baby,” Louis says as she kisses Harry’s bent knee. “As many times as you want, okay?”

Harry nods. “Yes, please,” she replies eagerly. Her entire body is thrumming with need. The toy inside of her feels so good and Louis hasn’t even pushed it against her g-spot yet. She can feel Louis twisting it so it just misses her g-spot with every move, relentlessly teasing her.

Harry almost yells when the head of the toy brushes against her g-spot. She lets out a high whine and bucks down into the pressure immediately. She rocks her hips, trying to get as much friction as possible while Louis keeps her hand still. She licks her lips and works herself on the toy, thrusting down onto it. She can feel her orgasm approaching again already, her body aching with the need for release.

“That’s my girl,” Louis says, her gaze firmly on Harry’s pussy. 

She can feel the first spurts of her orgasm leaking from her vagina, trickling down onto the towel as Louis keeps fucking her. She groans loudly when her orgasm hits her again. She can feel the liquid gushing from her, encouraged by the toy inside of her. She tugs against her bindings again and rocks down onto the toy, trying to get as much friction as possible while she rides out her orgasm.

“So good,” Louis praises. “Look at how good you come for me.”

“More, Louis,” Harry whimpers. “Please.”

“Anything, princess,” Louis replies. She switches the vibrator to the next highest setting and presses it against Harry’s g-spot. She drops her other hand to rub Harry’s clit and before Harry knows it, she’s coming again, longer this time, the liquid between her legs gushing out of her. 

Her breathing is erratic and she flops back against the bed, exhausted. Her mind is completely blank, only able to feel as Louis removes the toy from inside of her. She barely registers Louis cleaning her up and removing the towel before the bed dips again and Louis is leaning over to kiss her.

“You blacked out there, baby,” Louis says, nudging her nose against Harry’s own.

“Sorry,” Harry replies.

Louis smiles and kisses Harry softly on the lips. “You don’t need to apologise,” she says. “You did really well. I’m proud of you.” Harry smiles back, her chest puffing with pride.

“Do I get to fuck you now?” she asks, looking up at Louis with hope in her eyes.

“Of course, princess,” Louis replies. “How do you want me?”

Harry bites her lip, overwhelmed by the choice. “Can I finger you?” she asks.

Louis nods and reaches up to undo Harry’s bindings. She immediately grabs her cream and massages it into Harry’s wrists, soothing over the red, abused skin. 

“Here you go, baby,” Louis says as she spreads her legs. 

Harry sits up and settles between Louis’ legs. She shifts and watches Louis’ gorgeous pussy as she parts her folds. She smiles when she sees her own finger disappear inside of Louis. Louis lets out a soft sigh and rocks her hips into Harry’s hand. Harry thumbs over Louis’ clit, putting the right amount of pressure on it to make Louis gasp. 

“So good,” Louis mutters, her gaze meeting Harry’s. Harry smiles down at her and leans her head on Louis’ knee as she watches her fingers sliding in and out of Louis’ slick entrance. She keeps up her steady pace for a few long moments before Louis starts pushing back a little more. She speeds up her actions, keen to get her girlfriend to orgasm. 

Louis’ pussy flutters and she clenches down around Harry’s fingers as she comes, her walls slickening even more. Harry fucks Louis until her body stops trembling. She removes her fingers and slowly sucks off all of Louis’ come. 

“Come here, baby,” Louis says softly. Harry immediately crawls into Louis’ arms, snuggling into her side. “You are perfect,” she says. “And I love you.”

Harry tilts her face up. “I love you too,” she says. Her lips slide easily over Louis’ own and they kiss lazily for a while before Harry interrupts it with a big yawn. “Sorry,” she mutters.

Louis just grins at her and pats her bum, reminding Harry that her princess plug is still nestled between her cheeks. “Get some sleep, darling,” she says, tugging the covers up and over them.

“Thank you,” Harry says as Louis curls herself around Harry’s back, spooning her. “I really did need to relax.”

“I know you did,” Louis says. She noses along Harry’s hairline before nipping her ear lightly. “Now get some sleep so you’re rested for school tomorrow.”

Harry hums and nods. “Night.”

The next morning when she wakes, the bed is empty and cold, indicating that Louis left a long time before. She sighs and pouts and gets out of bed. She pulls on her robe and relieves herself in the bathroom before wandering into the kitchen. 

Zayn and Niall are already sitting at the kitchen table, each with a cup of coffee and breakfast in front of them.

“Did I sleep in?” she asks, looking between her two friends.

They both shake their head. “No,” Niall replies. “You’re on time.”

“Louis left you a note,” Zayn adds. She slides a piece of paper towards Harry and she smiles as she grabs it. 

Louis’ familiar handwriting fills the page and Harry’s eyes widen as she reads the contents. “Did she really do all of that?” she asks.

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “She was up until two or something. She was still up when I got up at half one to get a drink.”

Harry stares at the note in awe and she quickly heads into the living room to see that Louis’ note rings true. There, on the coffee table are Harry, Zayn and Niall’s History notes in chronological order along with a bunch of flash cards for revising. Harry wants to sob at the sight. She kneels down and flicks through the first few cards, smiling when she sees Louis’ handwriting filing the cards.

“Louis’ pretty fucking aces,” Niall says as she enters the living room as well, carrying her cup of coffee. She takes a sip from it before kneeling down next to Harry. “I can’t believe she did all of this for you.”

“For us,” Harry breathes. She nods towards the pile marked “Niall” and Niall lets out a bark of happy laughter.

“She was pretty keen to help,” Zayn says as she kneels down as well. “You had her right worried last night, Haz.”

Harry ducks her head sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“We figured you got relaxed enough from all of the noises coming from Louis’ room,” Niall comments, waggling her eyebrows in Harry’s direction. “I didn’t know you were noisy when you came.”

Harry tries not to blush but she knows it’s fruitless. “I can’t help it,” she mumbles. “Louis gives me good orgasms.”

“ _Lots_ by the sound of it,” Niall says. “I don’t know how she was able to do all of this after that much sex.”

“She’s a goddess,” Harry replies without pause. “She’s my goddess.”

“She’s brilliant,” Zayn agrees. Harry grins at her and she slips her notes and cards into her bag neatly. 

“Yeah,” she says. “She really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 26 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥
> 
> The next 17/25 verse fic will be Halloween and Harry dressed as a kitten. I'll leave that with your imaginations. ♥


End file.
